Somewhere over the rainbow
by sofia313
Summary: 8 years have passed since Kol's death and everyone has moved on. Elena has a new life with her daughter far away from Mystic Falls, but now Kol is back and he wants his revenge.
1. Hell of a reunion

**This is AU, Elena used the cure instead of Katherine. **

**Chapter 1**

**Hell of a reunion**

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me…_

Santa Fe, New Mexico

There are certain things that a person can never forget, no matter how long those things have been denied from them. Seeing the light in your victim's eyes fading just before they take their last breath is certainly one of those things. I doubt that this little nanny was even 18 yet; she was so full of life, hopes and dreams that it annoys me. Well, not anymore. I drag her body behind the couch and look around. What a lovely little house, so warm and cozy. A peachy couch, matching armchairs, pretty little coffee table, lace tablecloths… And of course plenty of pictures of the little brunette. She looks so much like her mother that it makes me sick. I find myself humming while running my fingers over the framed pictures. It is time to meet the little princess.

"Who are you?"

I smile before turning to the little human who's looking at me attentively. So much like her mother... Chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes, even that damn look… It makes me want to scoop her eyes out.

"Hello, sweetheart," I say smiling. "Dawn, right?"

She blinks her eyes and looks at me curiously.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me uncle Kol."

"You're not my uncle," she points out. How very smart of her.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's."

She tilts her head and bites her nails.

"Mommy's friend?"

"That's right. Why don't you come here and let me look at you."

She hesitates before shaking her head.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

I have no patience to this, I simply move in front of her faster than her eyes can see and grab her. She screams and fights me with all the might of her 6 years old body. Not bad for someone so small, but finally she gives up with a pathetic sob. It's better not to look at her; I might feel an urge to snap her neck. Mommy dearest isn't here yet and I definitely don't want her to miss a second of the little show I've planned especially for her.

"Hush now, princess," I say and sit down on the couch placing her on my lap. Her sobbing truly annoys me and she shivers when I wipe hair out of her little face.

"Would you like uncle Kol to tell you a story?" I purr. "I must warn you, it's not a nice story, it's about an evil, murderous backstabbing bitch. But no need to worry, this story will have a happy ending and the evil bitch will pay for everything she has done…" I pause when I hear someone opening the front door. Finally.

"Tracy? Dawn?"

"Mommy!" the girl shouts. Her mother comes running, but she freezes with shock when she sees me. How I love that sweet terror on her face.

"Hello, Elena," I say politely. "Or should I say 'boo'?"

Her expression is simply priceless, a perfect mixture of shock and disbelief.

"No…" she mutters. "You…you're dead."

"Yes, that's true," I reply giving her a charming smile.

Apparently she gets over her shock when she truly realizes the fact that I have the girl.

"Please let her go," she pleads desperation clear in her voice.

"My, my, Elena, I must say that you have really let yourself go," I say cheerily ignoring her pleads. "But the motherhood suits you and you have a lovely little girl." I stress my words by stroking the girl's hair. The annoying creature is still crying.

"Klaus," Elena manages to say.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes? What about him?"

"He…if you break the Petrova bloodline, he'll kill you."

Did she just actually say that? I can't help but laugh, this is simply hilarious.

"Kill me? Oh no," I chuckle. "Been there, done that."

"Please, she's just a child…"

She's really starting to piss me off. The fun time is over.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me, bitch?" I ask icily.

Her desperation is growing when she tries to get closer to me and her little princess.

"I wouldn't," I warn and place my hand on the girl's throat.

"Mommy…"

"Shut up if you want to keep your tongue. Now, where was I? Oh yes, do you believe in hell, Elena?"

Her eyes are on the girl; clearly she tries to find a way to save her.

"I…I don't know," she mutters.

I tighten my grip on the girl's throat.

"Well you should since you arranged me a nice holiday there."

Her eyes widen, she's certainly looking at me now.

"What?"

I smile, enjoying the anticipation. Soon I would crush her very essence.

"Oh yes, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I wouldn't return the favor? I'm going to destroy everything you hold dear."

Her eyes are watering up, she looks at me desperately.

"Please, kill me or torture me, whatever you want, but don't hurt her."

I let out laughter and kiss the girl's head.

"Oh, I am planning to torture you by taking the one who you love the most. I've been watching you for a while now, so I know what I'm talking about. This girl is everything to you, isn't she?"

"Please Kol, I'm begging you…"

"Boring," I snort and force the girl to look at me. "Any last words, sweetheart?"

Tears are rolling down her cheeks, but there's something fiery in her eyes.

"You're a bad man," she says. "I don't like you."

For some reason her words make me laugh, she's very amusing.

"You don't? Oh no."

Elena tries desperately to attack me, like some little lioness, but I move on the other side of the room holding the girl.

"I bet you are missing your vampire abilities right about now."

"Leave her alone!" she shouts, like that would make any difference.

"No, no, no, I have other plans for her."

Elena is crying now, her misery just warms my heart.

"Please, I'll do anything…"

I roll my eyes, this is getting boring.

"Alright, tell me that you want to give the girl to me," I say cheerily.

Her eyes widen.

"What?"

"Say the girl that you don't care about her and she belongs to me and maybe, just maybe I'll let her live."

This is so much fun; Elena looks at me and her daughter alternately.

"Dawn…"

"It's ok, mommy," the girl says quietly. She doesn't even try to squirm; she's looking at her mother.

"It's ok."

Elena is really crying now.

"I…I don't care about you. You belong to him."

I smirk and lift the girl over my shoulder.

"Thank you, how generous of you."

"No, no, you said you would let her live…" Elena starts desperately.

"Yes, she will live as long as I so see fit," I reply smiling. "But before that she'll pay for everything her mommy did to me."

Elena is obviously panicking, she makes one more desperate attempt to attack me, but I push her easily against the wall.

"For now on you'll know that your little girl is suffering and you handed her to the person who makes her suffer, maybe days, maybe months, maybe years. You'll spend the rest of your pathetic life trying to find her, but you never will. Welcome to your own personal hell, sweet Elena."

I enjoy her terror for a short moment before knocking her out. The girl is screaming and trying to hit and kick me when I carry her out. I'm smiling. Payback is a bitch.


	2. Damon's lament

**Thank you all for your reviews, favs and alerts :) I have the whole storyline for this, but I wasn't really sure if anyone would want to read it. As crazy as that sounds, I actually got the idea for this from Kelly Clarkson's song Because of you; that would be from Dawn's point of view. I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, please let me know if you think I should continue :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Damon's lament**

Colorado

"Hey, buddy! Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!"

Damon Salvatore squished his glass, wasn't a man even allowed to drink without disturbance? The sleazy pub was full of drunks; he wasn't really surprised that at least one of them wanted to pick up a fight.

"What's the matter pretty boy?" some fool mocked. "Are you a coward…"

Damon broke the man's arm and tossed him across the room like a ragdoll without even looking at him. Apparently some other guy tried to attack him; he didn't care enough to pay much attention. The guy joined his friend before even realizing what had hit him. Damon sighed and emptied his glass with a long gulp. He might as well leave, this was getting boring. Bars, girls, fights, same old, same old. He never stayed anywhere for long, why should he. His life hadn't been the same after losing Elena.

The funny part was that he had actually become more pathetic than Stefan had used to be. Used to be, there was nothing pathetic about his baby bro anymore. Goody-goody Stefan was Klaus' second-in-command now; he had been ever since Klaus had taken over New Orleans. Well, why he wouldn't be, he was practically Klaus' brother-in-law. The whole thought made Damon sick, he hadn't spoken to his brother for a long time. Right now he was having an inner struggle about whether he should head to New Mexico or not. Elena wouldn't have to know that he was there; he only wanted to see her. Why was he torturing himself like this, why couldn't he simply move on… The sudden buzzing cut off his thoughts, it took a moment before he realized that his phone was ringing. He was about to ignore it, especially since he didn't recognize the caller's number, but for some reason he picked up anyway.

"What?" he snapped without bothering to hide his annoyance.

"_Damon?"_ a quiet voice sobbed.

His whole body tensed, he recognized the voice immediately.

"Elena? What's the matter, are you alright?"

"_No."_

Damon got to his feet and headed to the door, there was too much noise here.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked as soon as he was outside.

"_Dawn…Kol took her,"_ she sobbed.

"What? Elena, Kol's dead, you saw how he di…"

"_I know, but somehow he was here and he took Dawn. Please…"_

"Alright," Damon said calmingly. "I'm on my way, don't worry."

"_I can't lose her, I just can't. She's my only family."_

Damon bit his lip while trying to find his car keys.

"Have you called anyone else?"

"_No, I…I have to call Klaus, he can find Kol."_

Damon was trying to clear his thoughts, how was it possible that Kol was alive?

"Are you sure that it was Kol?"

"_Yes, I'm sure. His eyes… I can't let him hurt Dawn."_

Damon started the car trying to think of something comforting to say. He couldn't think of anything. Why had Kol taken the kid? Because that would hurt Elena more than anything. It was very likely that the girl would be already dead. Dammit… Damon had met the girl few times, he had even brought her a birthday present, but Elena had made it clear that she never wanted her daughter to know about vampires, werewolves, witches, or any of that stuff. She had wanted to give her daughter a nice normal childhood. Until now…

"_He said that he had been in hell,"_ Elena murmured.

"What?"

"_Kol. He said that he had been in hell."_

That didn't sound good at all; the guy had already been a nutcase before he had died.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Damon assured while starting his car. "We'll find Dawn."

Assuming she was still alive.

"_Thank you,"_ Elena said and let out another sob. _"I don't know what I would do without you."_

She had been fine without him for a while now, but this certainly wasn't the right time to bring that up. Losing Jeremy had almost destroyed Elena, losing her child… Some very nasty part of him thought that she would be his again; she would need him to cope with her loss. Of course he didn't really want the child to die, did he? No, he didn't, Elena had already lost her whole family. If he could help her to get the child back, he would do it, even if that would mean he couldn't be a part of her life.


End file.
